Five Night's At Gravity Falls
by The All Seeing Nerd
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos, must stop Imposter, the man that killed the kids living inside the animatronics. Can they survive Five Night's at Freddy's?
1. The Song

A/N: This story is for my best friend on Fanfiction, Elemental-756. The song is from the Living Tombstone. I do not own anything, except for the special animatronic I created for Elemental. Please welcome to the stage, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Dasher the Dog!

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls. Only one monster tried to steal the journal, while the towns folk wandered around in their blissful states. However, for the employees of the Mystery Shack, today would begin a terrifying adventure, into the most unlikely of places.

It started with an alarm. Dipper's tired hand hit the button to quiet it.

"Oh, Dipper!" the voice of Mabel called. "Guess where Soos and Wendy are taking us!"

Dipper looked up. His twin sister was right at the edge of his bed. "Mabel…" Dipper groaned. "After that gnome stole the journal, it zapped my energy chasing it all morning. Why do you think I was sleeping?"

"Well, where we're going will unzap your energy and get you all happy and excited!" Mabel cheered. "We're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Dipper ginned. Freddy Fazbear's was one of those happy kids restaurants with animatronics. They interacted with the costumers, and Dipper liked Dasher Dog, the first mate of Foxy's pretend pirate crew. Wendy and Soos loved the place as kids, and still do!

He quickly brushed the last of the leaves out of his hair, and hurried downstairs to where Wendy and Soos waited in Soos's pickup truck. "Pizza time, dawgs!" Soos called out the window, and the twins quickly hopped into the truck.

All the way to Freddy's, Dipper and Mabel kept chanting "Pizza! Pizza!" After a bit, Wendy and Soos joined in the chant. As soon as they arrived. The four friends hurried out of the car. In her rush to get in, Mabel bumped right into Dasher.

Dasher was the youngest of the Freddy Fazbear team. She was a brown puppy, about Dipper's height, with a yellow peg leg. The designers wanted an animatronic that looked more kid friendly, so they designed Dasher to be about 13.

"Hi, Dasher!" Mabel said. "Hi!" Dasher called. "Do you guys want to play a game of Treasure Chase?" Treasure Chase was a game Foxy and Dasher played with the kids, when they would try to get little treasure boxes from them. Mabel loved it when Foxy would jump scare her while Dasher grabbed the chest. Dipper didn't.

"I think we should order first," Wendy said. "Maybe later, ok?"

The dog nodded, and hurried off to join Foxy since it was almost time for the show in Pirate Cove. Dipper and Mabel stuffed themselves with pizza, while Wendy went easy. Soos ate so much he barfed! After cleaning it up, Mabel went exploring with Chica and found the manager's secret stash of Smile Dip. Chica helped her hide it in her bag. Soos was talking with Freddy about who knows what, and Dipper and Wendy played Treasure Chase.

Dipper rounded a corner into the Dining Hall, chest in hand and Wendy at his side. Suddenly, Foxy jump scared them, making Wendy drop her box and lose. At the same time, Dasher tapped his back, then in his confusion, stole the chest. She bumped into Dipper, sending him to the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked. She saw that he had dropped something, a red journal.

"You dropped your book, Dipper," she said, and picked it up. Then she saw the six fingered hand.

"Kind Man's journal!" Dasher exclaimed. She handed it back to Dipper.

"How did you get Kind Man's journal?" she asked Dipper.

"Kind Man?" Dipper said. "Who's that?"

"This proves it!" Dasher said. "You'll save us! FOXY, GET OVER HERE!"

The robotic pirate fox hurried over and saw the journal. "Get Dipper's friends and the others and meet us in our place," Dasher said. Foxy hurried off, and Dasher grabbed Dipper's hand.

"Dasher, what's up?" Dipper asked as they hurried through the pizza place. She brought him to an old storage closet, but what was one the floor surprised him more. There were chalk outlines of people, like the ones in Dusk 2 Dawn, but this time, they were the size of kids. Blood stains splattered all over the carpet. Dipper threw up into a near by trash can.

"You'll need to sit down," Dasher said, pulling up a chair for Dipper. Soon, he was joined by his friends and the other animatronics.

"Dasher, what's this Foxy told me about Kind Man's Journal?" Chica said.

"Dipper has it!" Dasher said. "And you've heard what the costumers said about him and his friends! They can stop Imposter!"

"Imposter?" Soos said. "What happened to you guys?"

Freddy glanced at his friends. "We don't have much time now, so we'll sing it," he said.

A creepy music filled the room. "Dipper…" Mabel said, grabbing his arm. She was scared, he could tell.

It seemed as though they sang as one voice. The song started. "_We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day an imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay! Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! We're poor little souls, who have lost control, and we're forced to take that role! We've been all alone! Stuck in our little zone! Since 1987! Join us, be our friend! Or just be stuck and defend! After all you only got- FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S! IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT BE? I JUST DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY? FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S! IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE? I JUST DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY? FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S!" (Instrumental) "We're really quite surprised. We get to see you another night. You should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place goodbye! It's like there's so much more. Maybe you've been to this place before. We remember a face like yours. You seem acquainted with those doors! Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! We're poor little souls! Who have lost control! And we're forced to take that role! We've been all alone! Stuck in our little zone! Since 1987! Join us, be our friend! Or just be stuck and defend! After all you only got- FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S! IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE? I JUST DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY? FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S! IS THIS WHERE YOU WANT TO BE? I JUST DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY? FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDYS'S!"_

"You guys were… killed?" Dipper said.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "We need to go. All of you, sign up for the night watch here, and you'll learn more." The animatronics left the closet, leaving behind four very stunned humans.


	2. The Plan

A/N: Edited the speeches, so that they don't involve stuff like the Bite of 87. Here, it never happened. Also, cut out most of Phone Guy, cause it just wastes time writing copying what he says down

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Dasher.

Wendy was the first out of the closet.

"Where's that mind erasing gun?" Soos said. "Cause I want to delete that from my memory."

Dipper opened his journal and found a page about the animatronics. "The author recorded a note in here about them!" he said. "He said that he made an arrangement to help them out after their souls got sucked into the animatronics. We need to take the night shift to learn more."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked. "I mean, I'm all up for fighting off people in cults, but this? If what they sang was true, then they were KILLED! And they're kids!"

"We need to do this," Dipper said. "We need to help Dasher- I mean, the animatronics. Come on, let's find the manager."

The four of them went off, looking for Mr. Cloudsdale. Mabel and Wendy found him in Pirate's Cove, watching the show, and they called the boys over. Dipper could feel Dasher watching him from the stage as soon as he entered the cove.

"Mr. Cloudsdale," Mabel asked. He turned to look at her.

"The four of us want to work the night shift," she said, pointing to her friends.

"Oh, hallelujah!" he said. He was sighing with relief. Dipper thought he could see the small man gain strength. "I've been trying to find people to take the shift for forever!" he said. "Can you start tonight?"

"Yes, sir," Wendy said. "Let's get going, guys."

As Dipper walked out of the pizza place, he whispered to Freddy, who was close by, "We'll help you, I promise."

"We'll meet you in the security office," Freddy said, and the gang went back to the Mystery Shack to prepare for a long night.

"You guys got another job?" Stan said when they told him what happened. "That's great! You guys can only get 2% of the money."

Dipper didn't care. He just wanted to relax with Mabel and maybe watch some episodes of Ducktective.

The rest of the day passed by normally. Pinkie Pie dropped in for a visit, and calmed Dipper and Mabel's nerves. But that feeling would not last. At 11:00, Soos drove them all over to the restaurant. Dipper had done research on the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 5 kids went missing, and their bodies were found in the storage closet. The killer was never caught.

When they got to the office, Dipper gave the room a good look. A desk with cameras and a fan sat underneath a poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The room was littered with soda cups, but all in all, it was a nice office. Dipper looked at the camera. He jumped back as Dasher was waving to him through the camera.

"If you're there, were coming," she said. "Once midnight comes, you'll need to stay in the office at all times. My friends and I will be ok, though."

Soon, the animatronics joined them in the office.

"How did you guys die?" Mabel said. The animatronics looked sad. Dipper gave her a glare.

"Sorry about that, guys," Dipper said. "I know this must be a difficult subject."

They explain it as best they could. Foxy used to be named Archie, and Chica was Ally. The others had the same names as now. A guy dressed as Freddy took them into the storage closet, where he murdered them. Bonnie's head was cut off, Chica's jaw and neck were broken, Freddy was choked, Dasher's leg was cut off, and Foxy was stabbed through the stomach. Before Imposter could stuff their bodies into the animatronics, which their souls went into, Kind Man, with his journal, and his pal, Twin Guy, stopped him, and Imposter ran away, still in the suit. Their saviors befriended the trapped souls and helped them adjust to living like they do. Sadly, Imposter, dressed as Golden Freddy, stalks the halls at night with his copies of the animatronics. They try to kill the night guards, and the original animatronics tried to warn them, but they shut them out, thinking them to be the killer animatronics.

"More will be explain at Midnight, when the phone rings," Foxy said.

Dipper looked at the clock. It was 11;15. The animatronics copies wouldn't be out for another 45 minutes. He sent Dasher and Soos to stock up on water and pizza. Chica showed him where the power grid was, so then they could replace the power with batteries, for some reason. Mabel designed name tags for the nice animatronics, so then they could patrol the halls and the group would know who they are. Mr. Cloudsdale hid some blankets and pillows in his office, Wendy found. So now when they got tired, each of them could take a break and sleep.

All the humans were in once the clock struck 12:00. The phone rang. "Don't pick it up," Bonnie said.

"Hello? Oh, hello! Uh, I recorded this so you could get settled on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week as a matter of fact!"

"He didn't survive," Foxy said.

"It might be a bit overwealming, but I'm here to tell you; there's nothing to be worried about. Uh, you'll be fine, so let's focus on getting you through the first night, ok? Uh, let's see… there's an introduction I have to do to all new employees. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery of disappearance or death, a report will be made within 90 days, or as soon as property has been cleaned or bleached, and the carpets have been replaced, blah, blah, blah. Now I know this might sound bad, but there's really nothing to worry about."

Bonnie stopped the recording. " Do you really want to listen to bad advice? Everyone thinks WE are the ones out there."

"Ok, here's the plan," Dipper said. "All of us take turns either watching the door for Imposter and his animatronics or watching the camera. Humans, we'll take turns sleeping over with the blankets. Animatronics, you'll patrol the halls wearing Mabel's name tags. After five minutes, switch with another animatronic. Each group will figure out a system."

The humans decided that Dipper would watch the camera first, Wendy would guard the door, and Soos slept. Mabel was able to talk with the others while she waited to take Dipper's spot.

The animatronics decided that Dasher would be with Dipper, Foxy would be with Wendy, Freddy and Bonnie would be together, unless Soos was awake, then Freddy would work with him, and Chica would be with Mabel.

"Watch Pirate's cove often," Dasher said. "Evil Me likes to mockingly limp around there. Imposter made the animatronics to mock how we died."

"This guy…" Dipper said. "He's sick!"

Dasher nodded. "He dresses up in a Golden Freddy costume."

Suddenly, Freddy was up next to the camera, scaring Dipper. Luckily he was Nice Freddy.

"I'm going to check out the dining hall," he said. "Bonnie's over at the stage,"

Dipper flipped his camera to the stage. Dasher kept looking at both Pirate's Cove and the Dining Halls.

Dipper saw Nice Bonnie walking around. Apparently, the evil animatronics took the spots of the nice animatronics at night. Suddenly, the camera went black.

"Dasher, what's this?" Dipper said. The blackness disappeared. The bad thing was, both Bonnies were gone too.


	3. The Dream

"Where are the Bonnies?" Dipper asked.

Suddenly, Wendy screamed. Evil Bonnie was right outside the left door. She slammed her hand onto the door button and it slammed shut.

"Are you ok there, lassie?" Foxy said.

"Yeah," Wendy said. "I just need to relax."

A knock came from the right hall. It was Freddy. Luckily he was the nice one. Bonnie was there too. So, the team switched so Bonnie could be repaired since evil Bonnie pulled off her costume leg, and so Wendy could sleep. Soos and Freddy took over as the door watchmen, and Mabel and Chica watched the cameras.

For the next few hours, everything seemed pretty calm, the imposters walking around, not finding the office. The clock in the office struck 4:00. Now Mabel was back to sleeping, and she was jostled up by the noise.

"Are you ok, Mabel?" Chica asked.

"Bad dream, that's all," Mabel said, sitting up.

"What was it about?" Chica said. "When I was still a kid, my mom would come into my room after a bad dream and talk to me about it to calm me down. It works well. Beside, we need to get back to the cameras now."

As they walked over to the camera set, Mabel began to talk.

"Well, I was outside in the restaurant at night," she said, watching Pirate's Cove, where Foxy had been poking around. "I was trying to find Dipper, or Wendy, or any one. A man came up to me and told me that he could lead me to Dipper. Then, he put on a Freddie costume, except it was golden, and told me nothing would be the same ever again. I screamed, and woke up."

Chica looked kindly at the girl, but worry glaced her eyes, not enough for Mabel to notice, but just enough for Dasher to. "Chica, can you come over here for a second?" She said. The chicken walked over to her dog pal. Dasher checked to make sure Dipper wasn't watching. He was recording what he learned in his journal.

"Mabel dreamed of Imposter in his costume," she asked. "You know what happens when someone dreams or sees the Golden Freddy."

"Bad things," Chica said. She stared at Dasher for a moment, then went back to Mabel.

The last two hours passed by, with another visit from evil Bonnie. The clock rang 6:00.

"We need to get going," Bonnie said. "Mr. Cloudsdale always come in to check on us at 6:05. See you tomorrow!"

Bye!" Wendy said, and the animatronics went back to their stage.

"Is it safe to leave?" Dipper said.

"I think so," Wendy said, and they walked out of the pizza place.

*

*

"I did some more research on what happened to Dasher and the others," Dipper said. They were back at the Mystery Shack, and all day, Dipper had been researching everything he could about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"It says that in 1987, the pizza place was at its height," the boy began. "Suddenly, some children went missing. For a whole week, police couldn't find them. There hadn't been a ransom note, and there were no clues. They just vanished. Two days after the disappearance, the guards started to drop dead. All were killed in one of five different ways; their leg or head was cut off, their jaw and neck were broken, they were stabbed in the stomach, or they were choked to death. Once in a while, a guard would die of fear!"

"That's odd," Wendy said. "None of the animatronics died of pure fear."

"Maybe the Imposter dude dresses up as Freddy, but painted gold, and at the last night, attacks the guard, scaring him to death with his terrifying appearance," Soos chuckled. Mabel cringed.

"Unlikely," Dipper said. "During the period of time when the police were looking for the children, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza smelled terrible, and the animatronics seemed like they were in mourning, just pushing through to do their jobs. Soon, the police found the bodies of the children in the storage closet. Fazbear Entertainment lost a lot of money paying for the cleaning bills, paying the loved ones of the deceased, and giving refunds to outraged customers. That's why they go into reserve power at night."

"KIDS!" Stan yelld from downstairs. "You got to go to the restaurant now! Get me that $500 dollars!"

"Well, onto night two," Dipper said, pulling his hat down.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get night one done with.


End file.
